


Because It's You

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confession, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'In all the time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl' Amy leans in closer as she questions Rory and his heart falls to his stomach. "   - A story of what happens when Rory runs out of Amy's room in the "Let's Kill Hitler" flashback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's You

"In all the time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl?" Amy leans in closer as she questions Rory and his heart falls to his stomach. 

"Penny in the air" Melody rolls her eyes as she lies on Amy's bed fiddling with a small cardboard tardis. 

Rory's head spins and the bedroom's walls grow closer and closer. 

_-Tell her, you idiot_

_-Don't say a word_

_-If you don't say something now..._

_-No, don't you dare speak a word of it_

_-Is it really hot in here?_

In a complete state of panic; Rory runs out of Amy's room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Rory!" Amy called out to him but Rory ignored her as he slammed the door and began walking away from Amy's house. He got about 2 feet away from his car before a violent tug at his backpack stopped him in his tracks. 

"Rory Arthur Williams! You turn around and look at me. Explain yourself this instant." Amy scolds him as he slowly turns around to face her with a terribly forlorn expression drapped over his face. 

"You wipe that sad puppy look off your face and stop this nonscence. What's your problem?" Amy crossed her arms. 

Rory feels his face flushing and a volatile mixture of crippling fear and full blown rage spring up from inside him. "YOU ARE!" Rory bursts out. Both he and Amy are taken aback by his uncharacteristic outburst. 

"Wait,  _I'm_ you're problem?" Amy scoffs and places her hands on her hips.

"No! I mean...ugh!" Rory quickly tries to come up with the right words. "I've never been interested in anybody else.... because it's you" Rory looks down at the asphalt beneath his feet before whispering, "I've never loved anyone but you." 

Amy's jaw drops in amazment. She grabs Rory's backpack off his shoulders and begins to hit him with it. "How dare you!" Amy yells. 

"I'm sorry!" Rory flinches to avoid another attack by backpack. 

"You're telling me all this time you just sat by and watched me date all these rediculous people and you didn't even once try to stop me!?" Amy's voice loses it's anger and starts becoming playful. "Have you not met some of my boyfriends, Rory?" 

"Yeah, I have.." Rory rolls his eyes and smiles. "Any I have tried to stop you, by the way."

"No you have not!" Amy crosses her arms. 

"Ok, for example, remember when you were dating Justin.. " Rory is interupted. 

"Which Justin..." Amy had dated about three Justins.

"The one who always carried a guitar and wrote this sickeningly melodramatic love songs for you. Love songs that you felt the need to share with me." Rory didn't much care for that. "I specifically remember us sitting on your front steps and I said 'I don't think I like that Justin guy. He's sort of a creep'. You don't remember that?"

"Well, you were right bout him being creepy." Amy laughed. "He started doodling little 666 symbols on everything and I tried to ignore it but I had to call it off when he invited me to a book burning. That was a bit of a turn off" Amy wasn't exaggerating. "I do remember you told me to stay away from Richard" Amy's smile grows more serious. "And you were right about him. He was a complete jerk" Amy gave Rory a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner" 

Rory's head echoed with unspoken answers.

_-I thought you'd laugh_

_-I thought you'd hate me_

_-I thought you might never speak to me again_

"I just didn't think you were interested so.." Rory shrugs "I figured I was just your friend and that's how you wanted it. I always became invisible when a new mysterious and good-looking stranger appears to wisk you away. I'm obviously not that interesting to you." Rory looks down at the ground again "I mean... just look at me.. and look at you" 

A sharp silence falls around them. Their eyes were glued to each other. Amy takes a breath realizing she'd been looking into Rory's eyes a bit longer then usual and it made her feel something she was too afraid to feel. She quickly snapped back into her playful, carefree attitude. 

"See, that wasn't so hard." Amy gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" Rory's heart fell into his stomach again. 

"I expect you to pick me up around 6 and I expect dinner and for you to show me a good time" Amy demands playfully. 

Rory eyes her suspisiously "Is this like a date?" he asked leaning in and whispering the question for fear that uttering it too loudly might break the fragile nature of their current situation. 

"That is entirely up to you" Amy rolls her eyes. "I'm inviting you to go out with me tomorrow and you can make it a date if you think you're up for it." she challanges Rory. 

Rory can feel his heart banging away in his chest and knocking on his rib cage trying to make a getaway. A meek "Ok" is all Rory's mouth could muster. 

He walked back to his car and after dropping the keys and missing the keyhole a few times from the blissful dizziness that had suddenly overcome him; he managed to get in the driver's seat of his little red mini cooper. 

Amy pops her head through the open driver's side window. "And don't you dare keep me waiting" 

"Yeah, so 6 o'clock" Rory grips the steering wheel with both hands for fear he might lose his grasp on this conversation. 

"Dinner" Amy adds

"Check" Rory nods

"And a movie" Amy adds

"Check" Rory still has his grip on the steering wheel. 

"And I want a big tub of popcorn" Amy taps on the hood of his car to signal that she'd given him permission to leave. 

"Big tub of popcorn" Rory repeats aloud to himself as he begins to drive off. He sees Amy waving happily at him from his rear view mirror. Rory can't help but laugh."This is actually happening, isn't it"  


End file.
